bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Being Taught By The Devil
Atlast, Ciel was able to get some rest after looking after Margin and Yuki's daughter: Asuka Heart. He sighed while looking at the sky. Shiraishi was wondering the city, looking for a takoyaki stand since he hasn't eaten it in years. "Feels great to be back in Japan. Though I do miss France..." he sighed. He just came back from his studies over in France and couldn't wait to meet his father again... if he was still alive. Ciel decided to walk to atleast calm his nerves. In the city, he felt a creature with a high level of reiatsu but decided to ignore it as it was nothing threathening. He saw an okonomiyaki store and entered it, wanted to taste what foods the japanese could make. Shiraishi found a takoyaki stand right outside an okonomiyaki store, "1 Box of each please." the store owner gave him his three boxes of food and Shiraishi paid him. He was happily eating as he turned around and saw a black haired man with red eyes. He then felt his monstrous reiatsu. Ciel simply ordered a take-out, wanting to share it with Margin, Yuki, and Asuka. "Too bad Zen isn't around anymore..." He said and noticed Shiraishi eating takoyaki, it interested him and bought a box too. He knew that Shiraishi was the one he felt having this high-leveled reiatsu, but still, he decided to simply ignore him. Shiraishi too decided to ignore that guy. Just then, a flock of Menos appeared a few miles away from him. Shiraishi closed his takoyaki box and put it in his bag. He then proceeded to those Menos, shooting needles at them and seeing them slowly dissolve. There were about 30 more Menos when Shiraishi ran out of needles. "I really should have refilled them just now." he sighed as he went closer, striking them with his hand to hand combat. All at once, the group of Menos faded with the wind, who did it? Ciel, he didn't want this Hollows to wreak havoc in the city, and he wanted to end it as quick as possible. He saw how Shiraishi fought with his hand, it was horrible for him and all he did was to sigh. Shiraishi looked at the arrogant man and proceeded to a departmental store to buy needles... but he decided not to do it after remembering the last time he did that in which the needles didn't fit him. He decided to head back home for the day, walking home. "Well, hmm..Its not that bad if you think about it..." Ciel thought as he followed Shiraishi. As he caught up with him he spoke: "Kid, you don't need physical needles.....You have your reiatsu..use it." He said, knowing how Shiraishi used his needles against the Menos. Shiraishi looked at the arrogant man. "What would you know about it, boastful man?" he asked, obviously annoyed that he interfered with his own battle with Menos. Ciel materialized his reiatsu into a needle, showing exactly what he knows about it. "I'm not boasting anything, Kid...Just showing you your errors..." Ciel then walked away, seeing that the kid is not interested. "Take my advise....Might make you win most of your battles...." "I was referring to you interrupting my battle with the Menos. Seriously... are you that dumb?" Shiraishi said, trying to get on Ciel's nerves. "And was it like this?" Shiraishi made a needle of out his reiatsu. "Cuz I know how to do that already. I just choose not to waste my reiatsu when I can get real needles at one thousand yen for ten thousand needles." he said. "Smart kid...But for someone like you to say, waste my reiatsu for something so small...that's what dumb is." Ciel replied, he then pointed at Shiraishi's fist. "Kid, uhmm...sorry but were you seriously trying to kill those Menos with that....well..that..kind of fighting?" "You mean this?" Shiraishi punched Ciel's face as he started walking away. "Next time, contemplate your opponent before judging... if you know what that means." "Ouch.." Ciel wiped the blood on his lips and grinned. The punch Shiraishi gave might have knocked someone else but not a Devil such as Ciel. "Good...But not complete....." Shiraishi was still walking away... but then suddenly heard the sound of a Cero being fired. He punched right through the Cero, cutting it. He then went to the hollow who fired it and effortlessly cut it down with his hands. "It seems his showing off...." Ciel still knew Shiraishi's power is incomplete and rather weak in terms of focus, just pure strength. "Hey kid, show me what you got....I dare ya..." "Well... i forgot to bring my sword so... I'm not at full power right now. And I'm healing up since a specific battle." Shiraishi said, sighing. Ciel started laughing, seeing how shinigamis rely on there Zanpakuto too much. "Use ur fist....well..atleast use ur brains..." Ciel disappeared and reappeared right above Shiraishi, about to drop his heel on his head. "Don't worry....I'll just use a..uhmm..maybe an eighth of my power..." However, Shiraishi was there, blocking Ciel's leg with his tonfa. "Who ever said anything about me using a sword as my Zanpakuto?" he then jumped up to the same level as Ciel and started attacking faster then he ever could. "That training in France wasn't useless after all..." he thought to himself. Ciel cackled, blocking every blow Shiraishi could deliver. His hand movements are a bit wriggly and unfocused but Ciel is effectively making Shiraishi's attacks useless against him. It seems his opponent just doesn't know, fighting Ciel in close-quarter combat is like suicide. Ciel send one of Shiraishi's hand away after he tried to attack and attempted to counter with a straight punch. Shiraishi laughed, "You fell for that." Shiraishi dodged the punch, revealing a tree full of needles behind him. "Well... looks like I can't go on like this... Saku, Shouten Shinjutsu." Around Shiraishi was full of giant needles. The grin on Ciel's face didn't disappear, he knows exactly what's going on. The needles pierced through Ciel's flesh and he screamed. "AHHHHH!!" It had appeared that Ciel had been caught by Shiraishi's illusions so he was screaming.